The Gentle Hand That Guides
by daughterofthe1king
Summary: Okay...my own response to the King's challenge...hopefully it is fit for reading. I was a bit angsty, a bit romantic, a bit suggestive, and a bit fluffy! :  Does that cover everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**_It's summer - rain, honeysuckle, a whispered secret, a life-size crystal unicorn...and a riding crop. A romantic interlude between the Goblin King and his lady love Sarah._**

**_A/N:_ Taking up the Goblin King's challenge. I do not own his story, nor do I own anything else regarding the Labyrinth. I just enjoy a fruitful imagination. :)**

**This actually became a two shot because it got longer than I had originally intended. Hope that still works  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The heat-drenched pavement sent up tendrils of steam as the garden sprinklers overshot the lawn and water landed in sizzling droplets on the stone. Record highs in a New England July had been relentlessly torturing mortals as continually running air conditioners sent electric bills skyrocketing and creatively avoiding the humidity became a number one priority. Even the night offered little protection; in fact, the heat seemed to <em>increase<em> intensely while the mortals slept.

One such mortal had early on discovered that the watering of the lawns in the evening dusk was a perfect time for cooling down in the sultry summer heat. And it was not just for youngsters with a penchant for mischief – or goblins with time on their hands for that matter.

Sarah Williams had long since given up on staying dry in the unusually muggy weather. She had been home on college break for a month and a half already and had resigned herself to a perpetual perspiring. Deciding that once again she would be the master of her own destiny however, she quickly adapted and creatively used the constant moisture to her own advantage. If she was going to sweat all summer, then her bathing rituals would take place under the gently falling mists of an ordinary garden hose and its sundry attachments.

She was past caring about wrinkling up like a dried prune; it was better than body odor and break outs from excess perspiration.

"Tobias Robert Williams, if you so much as even _think_ about letting that water balloon fly, I will personally see that Didymus escorts you to the Bog of Eternal Stench," The bikini-clad brunette warned, her eyes still shut against the sun's harsh glare.

She absently blessed the gallant fox-knight for bringing her the latest Underground news along with a special concoction that kept tender skin from roasting under UV exposure. She could still soak in Vitamin D without the harmful side effects of sun block. Of course, she had already considered what lathering up in a magically-created potion could possibly do – but she decided that she'd had enough magic exposure that her levels were probably fatal anyway. Oh well - the consequences of having goblins, fieries, fairies, and Goblin Kings as regular visitors. Okay, scratch the last one.

"Aw man," Toby's eight year old whine caused her to chuckle cruelly. "How'd you know I was even here?"

"You snuck _through_ the sprinkler to get to me Tobes. I could hear water hitting another body. Besides, those water balloons have been calling your name since dad bought them and this is the first time I have been outside without any goblin protection since I got home."

She had finally sent the goblins packing for a brief reprieve when their latest attempt at mischief had nearly caused a magically-induced fire on the sprinkler-drenched front lawn. She wasn't going to ask, but somehow from what little she _did_ gather, it had involved pavement scrambled eggs and a poorly aimed scrying glass. Explaining it to her increasingly suspicious parents had been stretching even for her imaginative mind.

Of course with the cessation of goblin presence for a time, Sarah had been suspecting a sneak attack from her bored kid brother at any moment.

Said brother plopped down with a squelching sound that was reminiscent of the BOES. It was difficult to remove that memory from her mind, but she managed with great effort and a small laugh. Finally peeking up at Toby with one opened eye, she noticed the pouting expression on his face.

"Come on Tobes. You can't be that bored can you? It's summer and all your buddies are sure to be around if you call."

"They aren't as fun as the goblins and I've already checked. Sam's on vacation, Ry is grounded for breaking his dad's window, and Andy and Mark are going out to dinner with their step dad tonight. There's nothin' to do."

"Mom kicked you out of the house again didn't she?"

Toby grumbled something that sounded vaguely like, _Not my fault; stupid goblins got me in trouble again_. Sarah laughed loudly and ruffled his already soaked head of blonde hair. Even in the water, it stuck straight up in all directions, a bane of Karen's and the eerie reminder that he had tasted powerful magic in his infancy due to her folly. She was just glad his blue eyes weren't mismatched. It would have been a bit much.

Her darling brother continued to pout as she closed her eyes once more and let the water cascade across her heated skin. It felt refreshing, cleansing, renewing. She could almost imagine each water droplet tingling with its own magic as they hit her and broke open, unleashing the elemental power of dreams. All other distractions faded out as she concentrated on bringing her dreams to life with each pelting liquid molecule raining down to dance on her sensitive nerves.

Which is why it took her a while to realize that Toby had gone silent and was roughly shaking her back into awareness.

"What is it?" She asked, thinking that he was going to beg her for a new story or tax her creative genius for an activity.

When he didn't answer, she looked at his face in surprise. He stared out across the lawn in the direction of the wooded area behind their home, his gaze unwavering and carrying a hint of fearful wonder. When Sarah assessed his expression for danger and found none, she finally glanced in the direction his eyes followed.

And gasped in shock.

There, half-hidden among the climbing honeysuckle, its brilliance only muted by the semi-shade of the trees' summer foliage, was a full-sized unicorn and its babe. Both made entirely of a glimmering, transparent crystalline substance save for the solid gold horn resting on each forehead. They watched Sarah and Toby with an expression akin to curious amusement and not a little trepidation.

"Toby," Sarah whispered quietly, barely moving an inch at a time as she slowly sat up to take the vision in more clearly. "Do not move, do not breathe, and for heaven's sake, don't speak louder than I am right now."

"Are they what I think they are Sarah?" Toby asked, and she could tell it was taking all his boyish effort not to shout with excitement.

"If you're thinking they are crystal unicorns, then yep," She replied, knowing her eyes were probably as wide as his. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"How did they get here? Won't it be dangerous for them?" He questioned.

"More than likely the same way the goblins come and go and I have no idea."

"Can I ride it?"

"I don't know if Unicorns can be ridden, especially by a man. The legends and myths normally say they get spooked by men and only like young, vir…innocent girls."

"Now why on earth would you believe everything you hear Sarah Williams?" A cultured, sensual voice from behind the Williams siblings caused brother and sister to screech in fright and turn around, heedless of scaring the magical equine beasts now behind them. "Surely you have heard that not everything is as it seems."

Sarah and Toby looked nothing alike, but in their utter shock, the few similarities stood out in full force on the identical expressions. Until Sarah narrowed her eyes in anger and reacted quickly.

"Jareth, you complete and utter ass!" Her hands pounded away at his chest and shoulders, in staccato rhythm timed to match her words. "Not only have you scared off our visitors, but you are trespassing on private property. _AND_, you have no…"

"Don't say it, for the god's sake," Jareth's face actually looked pained as he finally managed to grab the flailing arms of the fiery emerald-eyed beauty who had Championed his Labyrinth only five years prior.

She had definitely grown up, but her fierce temper still burned him in a pleasant, seductive blaze. Gods he had missed her.

"Sarah said a naughty word," Toby sing-songed, his apparent fear eased at seeing the Goblin King. Sarah wasn't certain she liked his laid-back attitude when danger lurked so closely, but she merely stared daggers at her brother before moving to place her body in a protective stance in front of the younger Williams child.

"Don't you touch my brother Jareth. What are you doing here?" She could not help but notice that he still tended toward skin-hugging pants – though just slightly more modestly inclined, but not much – and his ruffled, white shirt was gaping almost to his navel, showing off the rippling muscles of his abdomen and a familiar emblem of power.

A familiar riding crop hung from a belt loop at his waist and she wondered as she had five years prior what creature was being tamed by his hand. She did not imagine him to be an ordinary horseman and the goblins said he never used it on them – that's what the kicking boots were for.

Though still angry at his intrusion, she could not help the shiver of attraction that flared in her belly. Five years had not changed that chemistry, though it had upped the intensity just a bit. She was no longer the naïve fifteen year old girl; though her innocence was still unhindered enough to cause her to fear his magnetic pull. He was still much taller than her, though the years had added a couple inches onto her petite frame. All in all the effect was rather intimidating still, no matter what she tried to make him believe.

"I came to see a rather large number of previously missing goblins had been so unceremoniously dumped back in the Underground and decided to grace you with my presence while I was here. Why on earth would I touch your brother?" He asked and Sarah could sense a little sarcasm in his velvet tones. "You won him back fair and square Precious; _I_ have no power over _him_, remember?"

"The goblins caused some trouble, so I sent them home for a break. As for being graced with your presence; have I _ever_ requested a visit from you?" She saw him open his mouth to respond and the smirk that accompanied it. "Aside from a foolish, insincere wish made when I was fifteen."

"It was hardly insincere at the time Precious; I wouldn't have heard it if it was not fully intended to be heard," He murmured quietly, the smirk twisting into what could pass as a potentially honest-to-goodness smile. "I am not here to argue about ancient history; although at some time in our near future, we really should resolve the past if we want to move forward. The Game is over Sarah; I come as a hopeful friend."

"A friend? Me, friends with the Goblin King?" Sarah snorted disbelievingly and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a different sort of heat sweeping a crimson wave through her body at the sudden attention her movement had drawn to certain – rather exposed – parts of her anatomy.

They were still standing in the running sprinkler, though it looked as if the Fae King was untouched by the water. Typical – he visits when she's at her most vulnerable and then peruses her like merchandise in an open market.

"Um guys?" Toby's voice piped up, a little uncomfortably as his eyes darted between the two adults. "I'm just gonna run into the house for some towels okay? Maybe mom will let me bring out some ice cream cones. You want any Jareth?"

Jareth cocked his head to the side and stopped raking his leering gaze over Sarah long enough to scrutinize his little look-alike. It was amazing really – Toby even stood with arms crossed and stance wide, just like the mystical king. Challenging, cocky, and a little unsure of the situation but on pain of death would never tell.

"I will have a vanilla cone please young Tobias," He stated with a small, genuine grin. While he was glad Sarah had won her brother back, he could not help but feel a little regret. The young boy would make a fine Goblin King. Though perhaps, if things went according to plan, that space would someday be filled with his heir anyway.

"Vanilla for me as well Tobes," Sarah said, not taking her eyes off her long-time enemy. So she did not miss when Toby stepped directly up to the Goblin King and tugged on his shirt. Jareth obliged, keeping a wary eye on the elder sister as he crouched to a level more conducive for Toby's height.

"What is it my dear boy?" Jareth asked and smiled in delight as the eight year old cupped two hands over his ear.

Whispering quickly into the Goblin King's ear, Toby snapped back before Sarah could react with any more than a reflexive jerk of her fingers and took off running for the back door of their home. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm the tension in her body before widening them in surprise at the deep, throaty chuckle erupting pleasantly from her unasked-for companion.

"What on earth is so funny?" She questioned in bewildered confusion as Jareth shifted gloved hands to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his amusement.

"Your brother is a charming child and I am privileged to know you both. I could not be more pleased that you won him back," His cryptic answer had her glaring again and he threw up his hands in mock innocence. "Oh no you don't. I am the Keeper of Dreams and Secrets; unless master Tobias wishes you to know, I will hold his confidence. I never gave away _your_ secrets now did I Sarah-mine?"

Sarah stopped up short; it had never occurred to her that he was anything more than a villainous, lecherous Fae with a bent toward cruel mischief and twisted humor. She ignored the stirrings that his endearment caused as she considered the new angle he had thrown her. An _honest_ Fae? Weren't they masters of deceit and hadn't she experienced it first hand in his Labyrinth?

"Do you like my gift Sarah?" She jerked out of her thoughts for a second time as his question smacked of honest curiosity and an emotion she might call uncertainty. Jareth's mismatched eyes were boring in hers with an intensity that should have scared her. She couldn't help but think that it might be that intense to cover up the fact that he was _possibly_ afraid of _her_.

"Gift?" At a nod of his head, she turned back to the tree-line where two crystalline animals still stood in watchful tranquility. "The unicorns were from you? For me?"

"Toby would possibly have frightened them for the obvious reason that he is a hyper-active young boy. They are pure creatures of magic, yet they are not the protectors of virginal maidens as in some fairy stories," His eyes twinkled with mirth when she blushed. "At least not in the way they are depicted. These unicorns are protectors; in that they are guardians over all those with good hearts and pure intentions. They were handpicked from my own lands and gentled enough to be your companions. I would not break their spirits, just as I could never break yours. I thought them an appropriate first gift for you."

"First gift?" Suspicion filled her, but it was not born of jaded misunderstanding. She was genuinely curious probably for the first time in their acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second part of Two Shot...Do not own Labyrinth and that pains me to say.**

* * *

><p>A sudden, abrupt cessation of water from the garden sprinkler reminded Sarah once again of her vulnerable state of near-undress. She was self-conscious as Jareth noticed and once again looked her form up and down. There was no mistaking what his gaze implied as he returned to her eyes.<p>

With a wry, somewhat disappointed grin he conjured an overlarge towel before handing it off to the stunned girl. Sarah took it, wrapping it quickly around herself and staring at the Goblin King as if he were a completely alien force of nature – which he was, in a sense. She knew he could sense her unease at his perusal and his next words proved it.

"You cannot blame me for looking Precious; I am a full-blooded male even if I am not human. And you are beautifully formed woman. Surely other men have looked at you before?" She could intuit a deeper question and for once decided to drop her guard. Honesty returned for honesty right?

"Men may have looked before…they've never touched. You've spoiled me for the males in my species I am afraid. But sometimes, I hated the way your look made me feel," She couldn't help the bitterness that welled up in her answer. "_You_ can touch _with_ your eyes. At fifteen – hell, even now – it frightened me to death."

"Then I beg your forgiveness for frightening you, although I cannot apologize for desiring you Precious," His tone was formal, stilted even. She was surprised to realize that it was not because he was angry with her. He was uncomfortable with vulnerability and in some way she had yet to discover, she made him more vulnerable.

"What did you mean by first gift?" She returned to more stable ground – at least she hoped it was sturdier than the shifting sand they had just traversed.

"I had hoped to cleanse the past; start afresh with you, now that your brother is not a prize to be won in battle. I wish to prove we are not truly enemies," He flinched as a pained grimace crossed his face. "…I wish to court you now that you are of an age to understand what I offer. I…Oh blast it all!"

The entire time he had explained himself, the pain in his expression grew, as if invisible hands were pinching him or sharp knives jabbing into his skin. Sarah watched in part horror, part shared anguish – his pain felt so real when she looked at him. The words he spoke registered, but she concentrated instead on the sudden doubling up of a once stoic Goblin King.

"Jareth?" She tentatively reached out to touch him, drawing back several times before finally giving in and placing a comforting hand on his bowed shoulder. He jerked back reflexively before relaxing under her touch. "What's wrong?"

"Two things my darling girl. One, I am not strictly supposed to be speaking to you about this. Your words of five years ago put a gag on me so to speak. Technically, I am breaking that gag by requesting that you court me," Sarah felt him clench in pain again and it hurt her to see him suffer – something she might never have admitted to. She couldn't even blame the heat of summer on this one though.

"What is the second thing?" Though his situation evoked her sympathy, it would take some thoughtful meditation on his request before she surrendered her power in such a way. After all, they had only just reconnected.

"Well, there is a particularly persistent wisher who is about to get his ass kicked for trying to force my hand in such a way," Her eyes widening in amused shock, Sarah could not help giggling at his very human sounding terms. "I am fighting the yoke that this particular wish puts on me because I did not ever intend to force your hand love and your words prevent me from actually doing so, though the wish causes me great pain. Like splitting a person in half."

"Wait what?" Her chortles stopped as she tried to connect the two concepts. A wisher and her own part in his wish. Her brain scrambled quickly and at a telling glance from Jareth, when he could look at her through his pain, it snapped together in a flash of understanding.

"TOBIAS ROBERT WILLIAMS!" Jareth winced as Sarah bellowed her little brother's name loudly. It occurred to her afterwards that the Fae King's sensitive eardrums just might have blown out at her ruckus, but at the moment she didn't care.

A tousled blond head poked its way from behind the back door where he had been most obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. Sarah's cheeks flamed with mortification, though most of it had been fairly innocuous if she could recall.

"What's up sis?" He attempted to be innocent, but his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"What have I told you about making foolish, irresponsible, careless, reckless wishes?"

"You're being a bit redundant my love," Jareth gasped through the pain, his eyes watering with mischief and tears.

"Shut up you! I'm trying to help," Sarah growled and nearly blushed when it caused Jareth's eyes to darken with something akin to lust. Oh gods, he liked it when she showed spunk. "As for you little brother. You are in so much trouble. One – take back your wish whatever it was. It's hurting the Goblin King. Two, what did you whisper to him before you ran into the house?"

"Alright already," Toby knew better than to argue with his sister when she was on a rampage. She'd threatened to wish him into the BOES often enough that he could smell it in his dreams sometimes. "I take the wish back and what I told the Goblin King is none of your beeswax."

Jareth had straightened at Toby's words with a sigh of relief. Sarah wondered how it worked that way for Toby, but when she had tried to take her own words back she still ended up running a Labyrinth. Jareth smirked.

"You did not have a magical gag preventing you from fulfilling that wish Sarah-mine and you truly did mean every word," He held up a hand when she began to protest. "At the time love, you did. Besides, your wishes will always be more powerful than Toby's when they are directed at me. You and I are far more connected than you might want to believe."

Toby took the opportunity of distraction for slipping back into the house. Sarah vowed to pay him back later, but for the moment she wanted to make sure her former enemy/new friend/something? was okay.

"Your face is so expressive Sarah; it's one of the things I like about you the most. Yes, in answer to your unspoken question. I will be just fine. No lasting harm done. But I will not verbalize my request aloud anymore if you don't mind. I will wait on your good graces for an answer," She was still reeling from this new facet of him.

Oh the arrogance was still there in full force and the mischief nature would never be tamed – just like his wild mane of hair. But there was a gentleness about him, a sort of wild, frenzied hope that she would not turn him away – this time.

The water had dried on her body and the sun's heat once again beat down in relentless waves. She could feel the sweat begin to pool again and jealously she wondered what it would be like to possess enough magic not to sweat. The Goblin King seemed cool as a cucumber if still a little shaken from his recent distress.

Her brain was feeling a bit foggy in the muggy warmth and she clenched down hard on the wayward thought of sweat and heat and bodies bared to one another and fully vulnerable in every way. To save herself from embarrassment as she felt the beginnings of a blush, she turned to face the forest again. Her gaze fell on the beautiful crystal unicorn and its foal. She smiled.

"Can I touch her?" She asked Jareth quietly, hoping to give herself space and a moment to think.

"Of course. She is yours. Just be gentle; a female unicorn _especially_ is skittish when face to face with the intentions of others," Sarah knew he was not talking about the unicorn, but she walked steadily and cautiously toward her gifts, hands outstretched in a gesture of trust and vulnerability.

The mare and babe stayed hidden among the honeysuckle vines, the heady scents of the blossoms surrounding them with a magical fragrance. Sarah continued to approach and the mare warily eyed the offered hand.

It occurred to Sarah that when he said he had gentled them for her, that unicorns were far more appropriate a beast for the use of his riding crop. The riding crop – an extension of himself when held as a guide for an independent spirit. His hand extended outward – giving and taking.

He had followed along a few paces behind and stopped just an arm's length from where she stood. Close, but not intruding into her own personal space – as if she were a skittish foal waiting to sense his intentions.

She couldn't see the analogy _at all_. And sarcasm had never really worked when she tried to convince herself of something. She hid her smile this time and waited to see what the mare would do.

Could it really be that simple? Had she truly been so blind all this time? He _had_ told her nothing was as it seemed. But what that meant to him and what that had meant to her…it was so difficult to fathom the gap in their understanding of one another.

Slowly, the beautiful creature stretched her neck out to _whuff_ at Sarah's hand. She scented along the skin, making goose bumps rise and Sarah waited.

With a nod of her crystalline mane – which tinkled musically as it shook – the mare accepted Sarah's claim, allowing herself to be pet and her babe to be cooed over.

Jareth watched from the sidelines as his beloved cavorted playfully with her gifts. She had shown surprise at the soft, velvety feel of the unicorn's hide and laughed quietly to himself that she still took things for granted. He sobered up at the thought that she might not take his request at face value given the propensity for most Labyrinthian associations were not what they seemed to be. Though that in itself should be an indicator of what the Labyrinth truly was. For its creator's heart was as mystifying and puzzling as the terrifying and beautiful creation. However, at the center would always be the one thing that never changed. The Goblin King, offered up to the girl with the powers; the girl no one knew with whom he had fallen in love.

Everything he was, had been, and ever would be rested on the words of one young, beautiful, wonderful, sometimes foolish, always challenging, ever growing Sarah Williams.

Keeper of the Dream Keeper's heart.

"I will not allow you to court me Jareth," The Keeper of his heart cruelly crushed it in her gentle hands and he nearly fell over at the finality of her words. Such cruel eyes stared at him, glittering emerald depths hard as the gems for which they were named.

"I see," He would not recover from this second rejection. He heard his death knell tolled in the twilight sounds all around him. Jareth turned to go. He could not die in the Above where his death would be as cold as his now frozen, crushed heart. The Labyrinth would survive; he had willed it so. His goblins would mourn him at least.

"Ask me again Jareth," He blinked, stunned. Why on earth would she do this to him? She had crushed him enough; could she truly hide such bitter hatred that she would crush him a third time. He would not ask. "Please. Ask me again. I think I understand this time."

He had never heard such a raw, anguished tone in her before. Turning to face her, he noted her eyes as they sought his. Her hand still rested on the neck of her mare – he would not take back his gift. But her eyes – they were not cold and hard and icy like he had originally thought. The emerald orbs blazed with an inner fire, yet they shuttered as if to prevent the vulnerability that he could now clearly see.

Hope flamed high in his chest, his heart reigniting as a sudden, crazed thought entered his chaotic mind. She could not mean…

"I know it is cruel and unfair…no man should have to make such a plea a second time after being so brutally crushed. Forgive me. Would you understand me if I said I was only human and a woman at that?" She relaxed enough to smile tentatively – just enough that Jareth could tell she was terrified.

Of what though? Not him surely? And then it struck him. He felt it lift from him even as he understood exactly why she was so frightened.

Love could be such a powerful emotion; vulnerability was never something he approved of before she came along and love was the most vulnerable one could ever get with another being. She did not know the depths of his love for her, but she knew that she might possibly love him in return.

It scared her because it released him from her previous words and opened her up for being completely at his mercy. But oh, what she didn't know…what she didn't know…

"Fear not that I would use my power over you for harm; fear only that you hold the same power over me and use it wisely. Love me Sarah-mine; if you loved me even half as much as I loved you it would be enough. Do not bend your will to mine so that I may crush it under foot; just allow me to meet your weaknesses with my strength as I ask you to do for me. I move the stars for no one but you Precious. In this I _am_ your slave, but willingly – so very willingly would I give my everything if only to see you content and happy beloved.

"Please Sarah. Be my own heart; I offer you mine once more."

Sarah smiled, the heat of the summer forgotten as a torrent of rain swept over her – the first rainstorm of the desolate season. Lightening surged in blinding flashes and thunder cracked so loudly that the mare and her babe whinnied fretfully, hiding under the largely unhelpful forest canopy. She laughed aloud as one nod of her head brought Jareth rushing to embrace her. He swallowed her laughter with his own, lips pressing hungrily against hers as he took her nod for acceptance of his suit.

Not courting her. She was his, claimed rightfully and fully. He peppered her face, her skin, her body with kisses, delighting in the blush that spread over every inch of her pale skin. The towel had dropped when he lifted her into his arms and she no longer seemed to care that she was a feast for his hungry eyes. She returned his kisses with the passion he had always craved, knowing that she possessed it, but never hoping that he would experience it himself.

Sarah pulled back for one breathless moment. Though the answer was tingling in the magic-laden air, she knew he had to hear it from her own mouth. The final piece as it were to their own labyrinth of hearts.

"Yes."


End file.
